


Pet Peeves

by curlybear, dogpoet



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim讨厌猫，而Spock爱它们。这差点让他们的友谊（爱情）走到了尽头。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Peeves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pet Peeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



Spock的膝盖上放着一只猫，他轻抚着它的皮毛。Jim眯起了眼睛，除非这些猫能到谷仓去抓老鼠，否则养它们就一点用都没有。它们是冷漠的，残酷的，无组织无纪律的生物。就在它们趴在一位被传送上来自称是来自于未知星球的男人的臂弯里到达舰船的时候，Jim就对它们产生了极大的怀疑。这位神秘的Seven先生说他必须到达地球，拯救它于毁灭之中。这根本就是屁话。实际上，Seven先生的猫袭击了他们的一个安全官，这可没逃过Jim的眼睛。  
  
“你对猫怎么看，Spock先生？” Jim问。他怀疑它们更像是野兽。Spock总能提供一些科学的假设。  
  
“相当可爱的动物，Jim，我发现它们对我来说有古怪的吸引力。”  
  
Jim磨着牙，眼睛眯得更厉害了。显然猫咪运用某种力量对Spock的大脑施以了影响。“我的意思是，”Jim说，“关于它们的起源，它们的能力，你有什么 _理论_ 吗？它们是不是在用某种语言同Seven先生沟通？” 他不喜欢猫咪以一种不可研究的方式获取Spock的注意力。  
  
Spock思考了片刻，抬起头，注视着Jim的眼睛。“为了获取你提出的问题的答案，我可以与她建立心灵链接。”  
  
“没有必要这么做，” Jim急忙说。他最不想看到的就是猫科动物和这个瓦肯人在他眼皮子底下进行心灵融合了好吗！如果能在Spock的脑子里进进出出的话，根本就不可能晓得猫咪会对他干什么。Jim在事情发生之前就能看到结果。没人将会和Spock心灵融合的，除非他的名字是James T kirk。还有另外的途径可以获取信息，Jim转向了电脑。他发现了Seven先生在忙什么，没有Spock——或者是猫——的帮助。但Jim决定紧紧跟着Spock，仅仅为了防止万一猫咪拿他取乐。

  
***  
  
当Seven先生的事务解决了的时候——谢天谢地，不是地球要爆炸——Jim回到了他的房间，想要冲个澡，然后在他的舰桥轮班到来前大睡特睡。他惊讶的发现Spock正坐在他的床上，看起来有些瓦肯式的绝望。那么多年过去了，Jim学会了以令人难以置信的精确度分辨出Spock脸上一闪而过的表情。甚至不用肢体接触，他就能感受到Spock的空虚和渴望。  
  
他在Spock身边坐了下来，抚摸着缩成一团的肩头。“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么重要的事，” Spock说。  
  
Jim叹息着。“但那对我来说是重要的。” 他不喜欢悲伤的Spock。  
  
“瓦肯没有猫。气候太严酷了，很多地球，或是其他鲜活星球所拥有的哺乳类动物都不适宜在那儿生存。” Spock捡起一些粘在他衬衫上的短短的黑色毛发。“我相信它们属于伊西斯（古埃及的丰饶女神）。这通常被认为是猫的来源。”  
  
“Spock，你在想念那只猫吗？” Jim想不出来一个比这更为荒谬的念头了。但Spock似乎很喜欢这生物。  
  
“她在船上的时候，同我一起度过了一段颇为愉快的时光。我发现她的存在令人舒适而镇定。我并不明白我的反应。”  
  
“这只猫袭击了一个我们的人，” Jim指出。  
  
“她只是在保护Seven先生，她的忠心令人钦佩。” Spock最终抬起头来，看着Jim。  
  
Jim弯下身来，轻咬着Spock的耳朵。“我保护着你。这不能让你冷静下来吗？” 他亲吻着Spock耳根下脖颈处的一小块皮肤。  
  
“毫无疑问，你的行为起了相反的作用。” Spock的声音在Jim耳边隆隆作响。  
  
用性爱来转移Spock的注意力让Jim怀有负罪感，但是，嘿，这也是他工作的一种啊。好吧，不是他 _真正_ 的工作。这种特殊责任可不在星际舰队的手册上。没有规章命令Jim张开嘴亲吻Spock，用他的舌头滑过Spock的牙齿。就他所知，规章中没有任何一条是致力于脱掉大副的衣服的。  
  
但是幸运的是，他知道怎么读出字里行间的那些东西。  
  
***  
  
在Beltane IX 进行供给停靠的时候，船员获得了几天登岸假期。他们中的大部分都去喝上几杯，或者去商业广场那里买一些小玩意儿。Jim和Spock漫步在市场里，观察着那些摆满了可能在研究任务中会用得上的设备的摊位。Spock已经购买了一个搜集用的广口瓶，还为他的三录仪购置了一套昆虫鉴别程序。  
  
一个古里古怪的商人在他的摊子前大声叫卖：“Tribbles！在这儿买上几个属于你的Tribbles！有谁不喜欢Tribbles？”  
  
“我就不喜欢，” Jim小声说。他盯着Spock，希望得到一个理解的眼神，但Spock的目光越过了他。Jim顺着Spock看了过去，好奇是什么抓住了他的注意力。  
  
在那个商人的摊子后面，是一个脏兮兮的生了锈的笼子，里面装满了同样脏兮兮的小猫咪。Spock跪在笼子边往里面看着，就像一个进了宠物商店的孩子。Jim在心里发出一声呻吟，走向了Spock。  
  
小猫喵喵叫着，抬起它们的后腿，抓挠着笼子。笼子闻起来简直糟透了，其中的一只猫还失去了一只耳朵。Jim武装起来，与试图刺穿他耳膜的尖锐噪音对抗着。  
  
Spock把手指伸到铁丝网里，爱抚着一只小小的黑色猫咪，它正用深蓝色的眼睛默默地注视着外面的世界。这个小团子被冻到似的打了个哆嗦。Jim知道事情会怎样发展。“Spock，” 他说，试图让这听起来是个命令。  
  
Spock歪着头看着Jim。Jim知道那种目光。Spock的眼睛是深色的，有着大大的瞳孔。他没把“求你了” 大声地说出来，但Jim知道Spock就是那个意思。他能感觉到Spock的想法： _Seven先生带着一只猫在太空旅行。唯一合乎逻辑的假设就是其他旅行者也这么做_ 。

  
就在那时Spock可能已经跟那东西思想链接过了。Jim发出一声长叹。  
  
***  
  
就在传送机把他们的分子聚合起来之后，Jim看向传送室的外面。Scotty在等着他们，就像他一直所做的那样，确认所有人都完好无损。轮机长是第一个发现进取号上的新成员的。  
  
“你们到底从那儿带回来了啥？” Scotty困惑地问。  
  
猫咪从Spock的臂弯里跳出来，闪电般的跑出了传送室，只留下一个模糊的黑色影子。  
  
“你没见过猫吗？”Jim生气的说，举起了那个商人硬塞给他们的猫砂和猫厕所。他从传送台走下来，走向走廊，扬长而去。Spock会向Scotty解释这状况的，他才不要回答任何人的问题呢。该死的，没有一条规定是关于 _不许_ 养猫的，这就仅仅是一条 _常识_ 而已。  
  
***  
  
过了一会儿，Jim按下了Spock房间的门铃，估计着今晚他可能要跟另一只有着黑色毛发的生命形式分享Spock的床了。他一点都不高兴，但他又能怎么办呢？如果一只小猫能让Spock开心的话谁又能够忍心拒绝呢？门打开了。  
  
果然，Spock把那只小野兽捧在臂弯里，爱抚着它。一声响亮的喵喵声打破了沉默。太棒了。“你给它起名了吗？” 门在他身后关上的时候Jim问。他看向床铺，那上面可能已经全都是猫毛了。  
  
Spock穿过他的房间，把猫放在一只用衣物填满的小盒子里。“呆在那儿，” Spock命令道。  
  
“我不想给你泼冷水，但你不可能训练一只猫去做任何事，” Jim说。  
  
Spock抬起眉毛，就好像在说：真是这样吗？猫咪坐下来，用了然的目光看着Spock。就算Spock走回到Jim所站着的位置的时候，它也老实的呆在那儿。“我想我会叫它Tiberius，因为这是一个你并不使用的称谓。”  
  
“你以我的名字来给他命名？”Jim不知道自己该生气还是……高兴。  
  
“他似乎比你更为适合遵从命令，” Spock观察到。“我已经训练他睡在自己的床上，因为我知道你会喜欢这样的安排。” Spock贴身过去，把手放在Jim的臀上。  
  
“你还真是敏锐，” Jim说，靠过去亲吻Spock，手在他的衬衫下面游走。他只能感受到满足与渴望——而不是悲伤——穿过他们之间的链接。  
  
归根到底，也许一只猫还是可以忍受的。  
  
The End


End file.
